UNA BATALLA POKÉMON ALGO SENTIMENTAL
by NatiLeon
Summary: Las batallas y las ligas pokémon son lo más importante en le vida de Ash Ketchum, pero cuando descubra que el amor hacia una persona es esencial, su vida podría cambiar para siempre...y más si es por su mejor amiga.


**UNA BATALLA POKÉMON ALGO SENTIMENTAL**

**Capítulo 1: Emociones Desconocidas, Hasta Ahora**

Amor, estar enamorado, son temas que Ash Ketchum no podía entender; tal vez porque lo que más anhelaba en su vida era ser el maestro pokémon más grande de todos y nunca le vio interés a ese tipo de cosas pero todo comenzó a cambiar para él.

El entrenador orgullo de Pueblo Paleta se encontraba en la región Kalos para poder competir en la Liga Pokémon de allí, ya había vencido a todos los líderes de gimnasio de la región y ya tenía en su estuche las ocho medallas que necesitaba para entrar en la competencia oficial pero no estaba muy emocionado, algo que es muy extraño en el chico, de hecho estaba demasiado pensativo e incluso algo triste, pero ¿por qué podía estar pasando esto?

Días antes de la Liga regional Ash estaba recordando a todas las personas que lo han apoyado en su largo camino: su querida madre, los profesores pokémon que ha conocido en sus viajes, todos los pokémon que ha capturado y por supuesto, sus amigos; ha tenido varios compañeros y compañeras de travesías que tuvo que decirles adiós y buena suerte pero hay una despedida en especial que todavía le duele en lo más profundo de su corazón.

_**FLASHBACK EN KANTO**_**:**

_Misty: "Creo que me iré por allá"_

_Ash: "Eh…si"_

_M: "Cuídate"_

_A: "Tú también Misty"_

_M: "¿Volveré a verte?"_

_A: "Si, te lo juro"_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Ash, Ash, AAASH!- Dijo una jovencita rubia de sombrero rosado que lo acompañaba ahora en Kalos llamada Serena.

-EHH, Q…QUÉ PASA SERENA?!- Respondió el entrenador saliéndose de sus recuerdos.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo? Si…e-estoy bien. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Continuó hablando el pelinegro para disimular- No podría estar mejor si ya casi se acerca la Liga Kalos, ya tengo mis ocho medallas y estoy seguro que esta vez voy a ganar. Voy a entrenar a mis pokémon para que estén muy fuertes para la competencia!

Y así pegó carrera dejando atrás a su entrañable compañero Pikachu, la gran sonrisa se le fue borrando de los labios y comenzó a hablar en su mente: "Misty, por qué te estoy recordando tanto, me pregunto cómo estás en este momento, a cuantos rivales ya habrás vencido, fuiste una parte muy importante en mis viajes y batallas, aprendí tantas técnicas tuyas e incluso valorar más a mis pokémon. Me hace feliz que estés cumpliendo tu sueño de ser maestra de tipo agua y que seas una de los mejores líderes de gimnasio en Kanto pero por otra parte me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, conmigo".

Mientras Ash seguía corriendo, Bonnie, su segunda compañera de viaje en Kalos le preguntó a Serena: "¿Sabes que le sucede a Ash? Hoy está más extraño que nunca"

La rubia de sombrero respondió: "No, no lo sé pero puedo notar que está recordando a alguien"

Clemont, el hermano mayor de Bonnie y exlíder de gimnasio de la Ciudad Luminalia le preguntó: "¿Por qué crees que está recordando a una persona?"

Serena replicó: "Recuerda que yo conozco mucho a Ash y sé cuando está deprimido por algo o alguien"

Así era, ellos se conocen desde que eran muy pequeños cuando estaban juntos en el campamento de Pueblo Paleta y él la ayudó cuando se lastimó la rodilla, de ahí se hicieron amigos pero ella se fue a Kalos y no volvió a saber nada de su amigo hasta el día que lo vió en televisión salvando al Garchomp del profesor Ciprés y después a Pikachu. Aunque nunca lo ha dicho Serena quiere a Ash más que como un amigo, por eso no le gusta verlo así.

Faltando ahora tres días para la Liga Kalos, el joven moreno había terminado su entrenamiento con Pikachu, Froakie y Fletching, quedó muy satisfecho con el progreso de sus pokémon y ahora tenía que llamar al profesor Oak para que le enviara algunos de los que había capturado y ahora tenía en su laboratorio, hasta que oyó un grito:

-LA COMIDA ESTÁ LISTA, TODOS A LA MESA!- Dijo Clemont

-SII A COMER!- Dijeron las dos chicas

Cuando los tres ya estaban reunidos para disfrutar del banquete, la menor del grupo preguntó: "¿Oigan chicos, y dónde está Ash?"

Serena dijo: "Voy a buscarlo, ya regreso"

El entrenador estaba sentado en un lugar apartado algo pensativo y de pronto otro recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza.

_**FLASHBACK DE ASH EN KANTO:**_

_Misty: "Si tienes algo que decir sólo dilo"_

_Brock: "Soy todo oídos"_

_Ash: "AAHH, ¿QÚE NO SE HABÍAN IDO?!"_

_B: "Disculpa pero tengo que darte esto, algo de comer y con cubiertos incluidos"_

_M: "Toma esto para que siempre lo lleves contigo"_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Al terminar de recordar Ash comenzó a buscar en su morral y encontró lo que estaba buscando, el bento que le dio Brock, sonrió de medio lado al verlo y después sacó un paquete pequeño, era el pañuelo rosado con una figura amarilla en el centro que le había regalado su mejor amiga, desamarró el nudo que tenía y vio el señuelo para pescar con el rostro de ella; al ver esos dos obsequios tan especiales escondió sus ojos color chocolate entre la visera de su gorra roja para ocultar que estaba llorando y comenzó a decirse a sí mismo entre sollozos:

¿Por qué te dejé ir de esa forma?, ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan cobarde y callarme?, ¿Por qué cuando ya estaba decidido te dejé solo como mi amiga?, ¿Por qué me dejé asustar por esos gritos de Brock?, ¿P-por qué tuve que dejarte ir para que cuidaras el gimnasio familiar sin antes confesarte que yo te…

AHÍ ESTÁS, POR FIN TE ENCONTRÉ!- gritó una voz femenina conocida para él que lo sacó de ese momento.

¿Eh? Ahh, eras tú Serena- dijo en voz desanimada mientras se secaba las lágrimas con mucho disimulo- ¿qué haces aquí? pensé que estabas con los demás.

Es que vi que ya habías terminado de entrenar con tus pokémon e ibas a pasar a comer, como sé que te gusta mucho la comida estarías muy entusiasmado.

Gracias por preocuparte por mí pero…no tengo hambre- la jovencita rubia se sorprendió al oír eso, ¿Ash Ketchum sin ganas de comer? Era algo muy extraño así que se sentó al lado de su amigo para charlar, tal vez por fin le diría que le estaba sucediendo, carraspeó un poco y habló

¿Ash? Te he notado muy raro últimamente, no comes, no hablas, finges estar feliz, cuéntame que te pasa- él negó

No me pasa nada, estoy bien- pero Serena no le creyó e insistió

Tú y yo somos amigos de la infancia, te conozco muy bien así que no me mientas y por favor desahógate conmigo, tal vez te pueda ayudar en lo que necesites- el moreno la miró y suspiró con resignación

Está bien, te voy a contar- continuó

Es que… hay alguien que me hace muchísima falta

¿Tu mamá?

También…pero…es otra persona, alguien a quien no llamo, ni visito y que probablemente…no quiera saber nada de mí por ser un estúpido y un ingrato con ella.

¿Es una chica?

Ehh…yo…pues la verdad…si- al afirmárselo a su amiga se sonrojó un poco- Cuando comencé mi viaje para convertirme en un maestro pokémon Pikachu y yo sufrimos un ataque de unos Spearow y nos tocó lanzarnos a un río, de repente sentí un gancho en mi chaqueta que me jaló muy fuerte y salimos volando del agua, una chica pelirroja nos salvó pero me tuve que ir rápido porque mi gran compañero estaba herido y me llevé su bicicleta, ahí comenzó todo entre Misty y yo.

¿Misty? ¿Ese es su nombre?

Si

¿Y por qué dejó de viajar contigo Ash?

Bueno porque a una de sus hermanas le fue muy bien en un concurso de belleza y las tres se fueron a recorrer el mundo- la voz de Ash se fue apagando cuando continuó hablando- por lo tanto…ella se tuvo que quedar a cargo del gimnasio familiar.

¿Es líder de gimnasio?

Así es, mi "amiga"- esa palabra retumbó mucho en la mente del jovencito- es la actual líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste en Kanto y no es porque sea ella pero es una de las líderes más fuertes que hay allí- dejó un poco su cara de tristeza e hizo una sonrisa ladeada- pero sabes algo, estoy feliz por ella.

No te entiendo, me acabas de decir que la extrañas muchísimo y ahora me dices que te alegras porque no está aquí, explícame por favor- le pidió Serena.

Sé que suena extraño pero así es; me pone triste porque Misty y yo construimos una amistad muy grande tanto como la que tengo con Pikachu, verdad amigo?

A lo que el pokémon eléctrico contestó en su idioma: -Pikachuu! (Por supuesto Ash).

El entrenador siguió hablando: -…también me hice a otro gran amigo, Brock, él era el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada pero ahora está estudiando para convertirse en un doctor pokémon. Los tres éramos inseparables pero con Misty era algo más fuerte, peleábamos mucho por bobadas y al rato estábamos como si nada, era una situación muy loca- lo último les dio risa a ambos- siempre nos ayudábamos mucho en lo que fuera hasta que llegó ese día en que sus hermanas la llamaron para decirle que debía volver a casa y a partir de ese día nos separamos definitivamente- suspiró- pero…como te decía antes también estoy contento por ella.

¿Por qué?

Porque está cumpliendo su sueño, Misty ama muchísimo a los pokémon de tipo agua y el gimnasio Celeste es el gimnasio acuático de la región, en pocas palabras está haciendo lo que más le apasiona en la vida- Ash sonrió mirando al cielo.

Serena preguntó: -¿Nunca más se volvieron a ver?

El chico contestó: -Si, ella fue a la región Hoenn por un supuesto festival de Togepi, allí nos vimos; cuando regresé a Pueblo Paleta estaba en mi casa y viajamos juntos por un tiempo con Brock y mis amigos de Hoenn May y su hermano Max cuando yo iba a competir en la Batalla de la Frontera en Kanto y por último cuando un científico se inventó unos pokémon espejismo también en Kanto, de ahí no nos volvimos a ver.

La entrenadora de Kalos vio algo en las manos de su compañero de viaje, llamaron mucho su atención a lo que preguntó: -¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos?

Ash contestó: -Son tres recuerdos de mis dos primeros amigos, este es un bento que Brock me regaló y ahí llevo mi comida y estos son de Misty, este pañuelo me lo dió cuando dejó de viajar conmigo y este anzuelo me lo mandó con el profesor Oak cuando estaba consiguiendo los Símbolos de la Frontera.

¿Me los dejas ver?

Qué pena Serena pero no.

¿Por qué?

No me gusta prestarlos, si quieres te muestro mi bento pero mi anzuelo y mi pañuelo no.

¿Deben ser muy especiales…como ella, verdad?

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

¿No es obvio Ash?

¿Ummm?

Tú ves a Misty como algo más que tu amiga- la compañera del joven no quería preguntar pero tomó valor- ¿Ash, estás enamorado de ella?- aquella pregunta hizo que el entrenador se sonrojara terriblemente

N…NOOO! C…como crees! Es mi mejor amiga, yo no puedo sentir eso.

¿Por qué según tu eh?

Bueno porque…

No eres ni capaz de responderme. Ash soy tu amiga y yo te q… aprecio mucho, si de verdad la quieres habla con ella, a veces debes confesar lo que sientes a esa persona que amas…- bajó el tono de su voz-…como yo.

¿Dijiste algo Serena?

Eh…yo…

¡Ash! ¡Serena! Pasen a la mesa, Clemont y yo los estamos esperando!

¿Vienes Ash?

Si, ya voy.

¿Pikachu, te digo algo?

¿Pika? (¿Qué Ash?)

Creo que tal vez Serena tiene razón, tal vez sienta algo por Misty, algo que va más allá de la amistad, pero tú crees que ella pueda sentir lo mismo por mí?

¡Pika, pika, pikachupi, pikachu! (Nunca estarás seguro si no hablas con Misty)

¿Estás seguro que debería hablar con ella?

Pikachuuu! (¡Claro, tu puedes hacerlo!)

Ehh…no estoy seguro Pikachu- al pokémon amarillo le empezaron a salir chispas de sus mejillas

Piiikaaa…

¡No lo hagas por favor! Está bien voy a llamarla antes de la Liga Kalos, tal vez me de suerte- afirmó con una sonrisa nerviosa esperando no ser electrocutado por su fiel amigo.

¡Pikaaa!- celebró Pikachu muy eufórico, Ash levantó sus puños en señal de decisión- Eso es lo que haré, querida Misty pronto tendrás noticias mías!

¿Ash?

Voy enseguida chicos- contestó muy feliz- a la carga Pikachu!

¡Pikachu!

Y así el joven de Pueblo Paleta y su entrañable amigo van hacia la pandilla a disfrutar de la comida mientras que Ash ansía el momento de volver a hablar con su mejor amiga, ¿cuál será la reacción de Misty?, eso lo sabremos cuando el viaje continúe y mientras tanto…

**Esta Historia Continuará…**

_Hola a todos, ya muchos me distinguen en el Face verdad? Este es mi primer fic SatoKasu, no había podido comenzar a escribirlo porque estoy en la U y tengo poco tiempo, en San Valentín adelanté un poco de él, gracias por esperarme y ahora si quiero que por favor me den sus opiniones, comprenderán que esto es muy importante para mí, sugerencias buenas y malas serán bien recibidas, incluso las tendré en cuenta para la siguiente actualización. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, sayonara. ;)_


End file.
